Embodiments of the application relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device and method for reducing a firmware update time and a data processing system including the device.
A computing device may update old firmware with new firmware. In an example of the firmware update, when old firmware is updated with new firmware in a computing device, the computing device cuts off and then resumes power supply. In another example, when old firmware is updated with new firmware in a computing device, a code of the old firmware migrates or flushes data from a cache to another memory and writes metadata generated by the code and stored in volatile memory to non-volatile memory; and a code of the new firmware reads the metadata from the non-volatile memory and loads it to the volatile memory. In the time necessary for the firmware update, the time taken to write the metadata stored in the volatile memory to the non-volatile memory and the time taken to load the metadata from the non-volatile memory to the volatile memory are significantly long.
Moreover, as the capacity of volatile and non-volatile memory in a computing system increases and the size of metadata stored in the volatile memory increases, the time taken to write the metadata stored in the volatile memory to the non-volatile memory and the time taken to load the metadata from the non-volatile memory to the volatile memory also increase. As a result, the time necessary for the firmware update also increases. When the time necessary for the firmware update increases, a user needs to wait for the firmware update to finish for an increasing amount of time.